Heartbreaking Spring, Love Blossoming Spring
by chiimao13
Summary: Perjalanan di liburan musim semi ini harusnya hanya milik Naruto dan Sasuke saja. Tapi kenapa mendadak Sakura muncul dan ikut di perjalanan mereka? Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke saat Sasuke malah memberi Sakura balasan di White Day, sedangkan ia tidak memberi apa-apa ke Naruto? Oneshot for Sasunaru Shrine's bday:Lollipop and Spring. Sasunaru. Yaoi.


14 Maret.

Sungguh, itu merupakan hari yang sudah dinanti-nanti oleh Naruto. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan bisa merayakan White Day bersama Sasuke, di kota yang jauh dari kota tempat mereka tinggal? Mereka memang bukanlah pasangan. Naruto-lah yang punya perasaan pada Sasuke. Bahkan waktu hari Valentine pun ia mengirimkan coklat buatannya ke rumah Sasuke walaupun saat itu ia sedang ijin libur dari sekolah dan berada di Hokkaido, rumah kakeknya, untuk mengunjungi kakeknya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Harusnya sih ini jadi hari yang paling menyenangkan untuknya, bisa pergi berdua dengan Sasuke ke Osaka dan sekitarnya, menikmati sedikit waktu liburan musim semi dengan senang mumpung sekolah mereka diliburkan satu minggu lebih awal dari jadwal libur musim semi yang biasanya.

Itu adalah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sampai ia melihat kenyataannya sesudah sampai di Osaka pagi harinya setelah melewati malam panjang di bus.

"Sasuke-kun! Selamat datang di Osaka!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink itu langsung menyapa Sasuke dengan akrab.

Naruto sudah agak heran waktu ada panggilan masuk di handphone Sasuke sesaat sebelum bus malam mereka tiba di stasiun. Gadis inikah yang meneleponnya?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura." Sasuke menyapanya balik. Baru sesaat, ia lalu sadar bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu belum tahu apa-apa mengenai keberadaan gadis itu bersama mereka. "Ah, maaf Naruto. Aku lupa memberitahumu tentang dia. Dia Sakura Haruno, temanku waktu SMP dulu. Dialah yang akan memandu dan menemani kita selama kita berada di Osaka."

* * *

**Heartbreaking Spring, Love Blossoming Spring**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, plot©chiimao13&nekotami**

**Warning: BL/yaoi, AU, OOC, typo, plot sudah klise, etc**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Made for Sasunaru Shrine 4****th**** Anniversary, prompt: Lollipop and Spring**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
NO BASHING, PLEASE. Let's make this a fandom that is full of peace and harmony. If you don't like yaoi, I suggest you not to read this. ^_^ **

* * *

"Rumahnya sebenarnya di Osaka. Tapi sejak SMP dia berada di Tokyo dan tinggal di rumah bibinya untuk bersekolah. Sekarang dia masuk SMA khusus putri di Tokyo. Untunglah kali ini sekolahnya libur lebih awal dari sekolah kita dan dia pulang ke Osaka selama liburan musim semi, jadi dia bisa memandu perjalanan kita." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat Naruto masih tampak bingung dengan keberadaan mantan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Salam kenal, mmm…" Sakura akan menyapa Naruto, tapi ia bingung karena tidak tahu nama keluarga dari Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto langsung menyebutkan namanya, paham kalau Sakura agak bingung akan memanggilnya dengan nama apa. "Tapi kau bisa langsung memanggilku dengan nama Naruto. Aku tidak biasa dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar-menutupi kebingungannya.

"Oh, salam kenal, Naruto-kun." Sakura mengulang perkenalannya. "Seperti yang sudah disebutkan Sasuke-kun tadi, namaku Sakura Haruno. Kalau aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, maka kau juga panggil aku dengan nama kecil saja."

"Baiklah, Sakura-san. Mohon bantuanmu mulai sekarang." Dengan sopan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, lalu dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama dari Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura. "Masih ada waktu sampai jam buka obyek-obyek wisata."

Sasuke mengecek jam dari jam tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau makan dulu? Kami ingin sarapan sebelum pergi lagi," jawabnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke Naruto. "Iya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memang tipe yang biasa sarapan setiap harinya. Apalagi hari ini mereka akan banyak berjalan-jalan, jadi tenaganya juga harus penuh. "Iya. Ayo makan dulu saja."

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Bulan Maret memang dikategorikan masuk musim semi. Namun puncak mekarnya bunga sakura ialah bulan April. Walau begitu, di halaman kastil Osaka, beberapa pohon sakura sudah mulai menampakkan warna-warninya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pun akan datang banyak orang yang melakukan _hanami_ (acara melihat dan menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura).

Hari ini pun matahari tidak terlalu terik. Langit terlihat sangat biru dengan beberapa awan putih berarak pelan, tampak sebagai hiasan di warna biru yang membentang itu.

Sepasang mata dengan warna biru yang sama dengan warna langit itu hanya bisa menatap langit sambil menghela napas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membongkar isi tubuhnya, mengistirahatkan otak dan entah apa saja yang ada di dalam rongga dadanya sampai ia tidak merasakan kepenatan lagi. Sejak tadi otaknya terus dipacu untuk berpikir sedangkan sesuatu yang mengganjal tidak henti-hentinya menyerang dadanya.

Tampaknya liburan kali ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang Naruto sesali.

Diambilnya kaleng berisi coklat dingin yang ada di sampingnya, lalu ia teguk perlahan isinya. Hanya beberapa teguk, lalu ia letakkan kembali. Dengan pelan disingkirkannya rambut yang menutupi dahinya, tapi lalu ia biarkan tergerai kembali.

Naruto menyandarkan diri di punggung bangku yang ia duduki ini. Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke toilet sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi dan Naruto kedapatan bagian menjaga tas punggung Sasuke. Ia sudah ke toilet tadi. Dan kejadian selama ia tidak ada itulah yang menjadi pikirannya.

Waktu sampai disana tadi Naruto sebenarnya sudah pamit ia akan pergi ke toilet sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura menunggunya di tempat duduknya sekarang ini. Hanya saja ia lalu berniat kembali lagi untuk mengambil sapu tangannya, ketika mendadak ia melihat Sasuke mendadak memberikan Sakura sebuah kantung yang sudah berpita. Saat itu juga Naruto teringat lagi bahwa hari ini merupakan White Day, hari dimana orang yang mendapatkan cokelat sewaktu Valentine membalas pemberian orang yang memberinya.

Ini berarti Sakura dulu juga memberikan Sasuke cokelat Valentine, dan Sasuke membalasnya. Yang jadi pertanyaan Naruto ialah kenapa Sasuke memberikannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi darinya? Bisa saja kan ia langsung memberikannya secara terang-terangan ke Sakura? Tapi pertanyaan selanjutnya dirasanya lebih penting.

Apa benar tidak ada balasan bagi Naruto?

Ia bukan tipe orang yang memberi karena ingin menerima balasan. Tentu bukan! Naruto menyukai Sasuke dan ia memberikan cokelatnya dengan tulus tanpa mengharap apa-apa. Namun kalau posisinya dan Sakura adalah sama-sama sebagai pemberi cokelat namun hanya Sakura yang mendapat balasan, apa itu berarti Sasuke menganggap Sakura spesial?

Hembusan napas itu dikeluarkan Naruto lagi. Ia paham betul apa perbedaannya dengan Sakura. Sakura memang kelihatan lebih pantas untuk berdampingan dengan Sasuke dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Secara, mereka lelaki dan perempuan. Akan lebih terlihat sebagai pasangan di mata orang-orang. Sedangkan Naruto?

"Kau melamun?"

Suara yang mendadak ada di sampingnya itu mengagetkan Naruto dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sasuke ternyata sudah kembali dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, hanya berpikir sebentar," sanggah Naruto sambil berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Apa ini menyenangkan?"

Safir biru itu sejenak menatap onyx di depannya, lalu tertutup oleh kelopak mata saat Naruto tersenyum lebar-lebar. "Tentu saja."

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa merasa senang kalau sedari tadi Sakura terkesan menempel ke Sasuke? Terkadang tadi ia memang menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang kastil itu, menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah pernah beberapa kali kesana. Tapi setelah itu sedikit banyak obrolan lalu berganti topik, membahas beberapa teman SMP mereka atau membahas hal lain yang Naruto kurang mengerti. Naruto baru bertemu dengan Sasuke saat mereka sama-sama masuk SMA. Mana mungkin dia bisa dengan enaknya masuk dalam obrolan yang bahkan obyeknya sama sekali tidak ia ketahui?

"Baguslah. Apa gunanya kita sampai sini kalau tidak bisa merasa senang." Sasuke tersenyum. Ia lalu dengan santainya mengambil kaleng coklat yang ada di antara tempat duduknya dan Naruto. "Omong-omong, ini punyamu?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkannya di depan Naruto.

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk. "Maaf tadi kuletakkan disitu. Sini, biar ku-" Ucapan itu terhenti ketika dengan segera Sasuke menegak isi kaleng itu, kelihatannya sampai habis.

_Indirect kiss…_

"Habis," ucap Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sambil mengintip isi kaleng itu. "Nanti kuganti."

Pandangan Naruto hanya tertuju ke sepatunya sendiri. "Tidak usah." Irama detak jantungnya itu jangan sampai terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Toh tadi kelihatannya tinggal sedikit," tambahnya, sedikit gugup.

Apakah hanya dia saja yang berdebar seperti ini hanya dengan gerakan kecil dari Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan berbuat hal yang sama jika Sakura-lah yang sedang bersamanya dan memiliki minuman saat ini?

"Hei Naruto, diam sebentar." Mendadak Sasuke bergerak mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Naruto hanya bisa melirik ke arah tangan Sasuke yang mendekati kepalanya. Ia harap Sasuke tidak melakukan yang macam-macam, yang bisa membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat lebih dari ini. Namun untungnya Sasuke segera menarik tangannya lagi.

"Ada kelopak sakura di rambutmu." Ia tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan kelopak yang ia ambil dari rambut Naruto.

Tangan Naruto bergerak, mengambil kelopak itu dari tangan Sasuke. Ia mengamatinya dan sedikit terkikik. "Warnanya sama dengan rambut Sakura-san."

Sasuke sedikit tergelak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Bahkan namanya pun sama. Tampaknya orang tuanya sangat menyukai bunga sakura."

Bunga musim semi itu memang indah. Warna pink lembut itu memang menyenangkan untuk dilihat, cocok dengan image dari musim semi.

"Kalau kau melihatnya waktu SMP, kau akan lebih terkejut," ucap Sasuke sambil menerawang. Naruto hanya menoleh dan mendengarkan lebih lanjut. "Kau tahu, semua aksesorisnya bercorak sakura. Dari tempat pensil, ikat rambut, gantungan tas… Bahkan cokelat kesukaannya pun rasa sakura." Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya ini berimbas pada Naruto.

Rasa sakit mendadak menyerang dada Naruto lagi. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya ingat kalau tadi ia masih sibuk memikirkan kenapa Sasuke hanya membalas cokelat Sakura. Apakah ia repot-repot memberi Sakura cokelat dengan rasa kesukaannya sebagai balasan di White Day ini? Apa Naruto harus bertanya pada Sasuke?

"Jangan-jangan kau juga mendapatkan cokelat rasa sakura darinya waktu Valentine?" Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya mengenai masalah itu secara langsung.

"Ya, benar sekali," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Tapi untungnya, ia sengaja membuatnya tidak begitu manis karena tahu aku tidak begitu bisa memakan makanan yang terlalu manis," tambahnya.

"Dia benar-benar bisa mengerti dirimu yah," sahut Naruto lirih. Ucapan Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam telinganya itu seolah menyiratkan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang benar-benar pengertian dan tahu betul kesukaan kekasihnya. "Lalu kau juga membalasnya dengan coklat rasa sakura juga?"

"Hmmm… Lebih tepatnya _cookies._ Masa aku memberinya barang yang sama seperti barang yang ia berikan padaku?" Sasuke agak terkekeh. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau baru saja secara tidak langsung memproklamirkan bahwa ia membalas coklat Valentine Sakura.

Remasan tangan Naruto di lututnya semakin kuat. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda kekecewaan.

"Dia pasti senang menerimanya." Senyuman tersungging di wajah Naruto. Ia memaksakan diri, mencoba untuk dengan lapang dada menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Yah begitulah." Sasuke tersenyum. "Mana mungkin ia tidak senang kalau diberi barang dengan unsur sakura?"

Sasuke benar-benar memikirkan Sakura dengan baik-baik, pikir Naruto. Apa ia harus menyudahi pembicaraan ini? Ia tidak tahu apa dia akan bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya ini kalau mendengarnya lebih lanjut.

Ia tidak perlu berpikir lebih jauh lagi untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini karena mendadak Sakura sudah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Yah, pembicaraan ditutup dengan perasaan Naruto yang tambah kacau balau.

* * *

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun di SMA?"

Naruto menoleh ketika Sakura mendadak mengajaknya bicara. Mereka sekarang sudah ada di sebuah akuarium di Osaka, tujuan wisata mereka setelah beranjak dari kastil Osaka. Sasuke sendiri sekarang sedang pergi ke toko oleh-oleh yang ada di dalam akuarium itu. Sewaktu Naruto dan Sakura menawarkan diri membantu memilih oleh-oleh, ia menolak. Malahan, ia menyuruh mereka menunggu di luar saja kalau mereka tidak membeli apa-apa. Di dalam memang lumayan banyak orang, jadi mereka hanya akan menjadi gangguan saja kalau hanya kesana-kesini di dalam tanpa berniat membeli.

"Dia populer. Baik di antara guru maupun murid lain. Bahkan ia ditawari masuk kepengurusan OSIS. Tapi ia menolak." Naruto menjawab dengan jujur. Hatinya terasa hangat tiap kali menceritakan soal Sasuke pada orang lain. "Kekurangannya mungkin hanya ada pada kepasifannya dalam berkegiatan." Sedikit bercanda, Naruto agak terkekeh.

"Hahaha. Benar! Tidak berubah sedari SMP dulu." Sakura ikut terkikik kecil. "Dulu ia juga ditawari untuk masuk berbagai klub. Tapi ia malah memilih klub menjahit. Ia tidak peduli walaupun ia satu-satunya lelaki disana. Katanya, yang penting kegiatannya santai dan selalu ada di dalam ruangan," tambah Sakura.

Jujur, Naruto agak kaget waktu tahu Sasuke masuk klub menjahit. Tidak terpikir olehnya seorang Sasuke bisa menjahit terampil. Tapi mungkin sosoknya akan terlihat tambah mempesona…

"Tapi jahitannya jelek," lanjut Sakura, membuat imajinasi Naruto buyar seketika. "Ia tidak berbakat di bidang seni dan keterampilan."

Ternyata benar, tidak ada orang yang bisa sempurna. Memang, Sasuke payah bahkan dalam menyanyi sekalipun. Bisa dikatakan ia hampir buta nada. Dulu waktu mereka harus bernyanyi bersamapun, Sasuke sengaja hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa bersuara, membiarkan orang-orang lain yang menyanyi. Naruto masih agak geli waktu hal itu ketahuan oleh guru musik, lalu Sasuke dihukum untuk bernyanyi sendiri di depan kelas. Suara sumbangnya akhirnya mengalun di penjuru kelas, membuat sang guru terbengong karena ia berpikir Sasuke bisa menyanyi dengan bagus.

"Tapi ia memang baik. Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Aku pindah ke Tokyo waktu SMP karena di SD aku selalu di-_bully_ oleh teman-teman sekelasku." Sakura menghela napas sebelum lanjut bercerita. Ia agak menerawang, mengingat saat-saat itu. "Dulu aku selalu dijadikan bahan hinaan oleh teman-teman hanya karena aku sangatlah gendut sewaktu SD. Bahkan hampir semua pakaianku dijahit sendiri oleh _okaa-san_ karena sangat susah mencari baju yang bisa muat di tubuhku."

Sakura bercerita dengan senyuman tipis tetap tidak hilang dari wajahnya, walau Naruto tahu pasti berat mengenang masa-masa itu.

"Agar aku bisa menemui suasana baru, aku akhirnya tinggal bersama bibi di Tokyo dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru dengan teman-teman yang baru. Namun ternyata, beberapa anak di SMP pun mengejekku."

Kali ini Naruto bisa menebak apa kelanjutan dari cerita Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun lah yang melindungiku saat itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat itu aku bahkan dalam keadaan super berantakan. Badanku super besar, aku tidak merawat rambut dan penampilanku, membuatku tidak percaya diri. Aku akhirnya diperkenalkan ke beberapa teman-temannya yang sudah ia kenal sewaktu SD, dan mereka bisa menerima keadaanku. Walau setelah itu lama-lama aku bertambah kurus karena banyak olahraga dan kegiatan sih." Sakura tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Tanda ia bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini.

"Sasuke memang benar-benar orang yang patut dikagumi." Naruto menyahuti, memandang kosong ke depan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Melihat sosok Sakura yang ada di depannya ini, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dulunya Sakura adalah anak yang berpenampilan tidak menarik. Sakura yang sekarang ini adalah gadis yang cantik dan terlihat anggun. Dan itu berkat Sasuke.

"Ya, karena itu aku benar-benar paham kenapa ia bisa menjadi populer. Kau tahu lagi, dulu ia bahkan bisa berteman dengan beberapa anak dari sekolah yang isinya berandalan disini." Sakura tertawa geli. "Tidak hanya itu, ada gosip juga Sasuke pernah dekat dengan anak yakuza." Sekarang Sakura agak setengah berbisik. "Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius gosip-gosip seperti itu. Biarlah orang lain mengira-ngira sesuka mereka. Kalau teman ya teman, begitu katanya."

Sangat Sasuke. Di SMA pun Sasuke berteman dengan orang-orang yang unik. Misalnya Rock Lee yang terobsesi dengan warna hijau dan terlalu aktif, Chouji yang sangat sensitif dengan kata gemuk padahal tubuhnya memang gemuk, Suigetsu yang terlihat berandalan dengan gigi taring menakutkan, Haku yang masih dipertanyakan jenis kelamin sebenarnya walau sudah jelas-jelas ia punya 'barang' di bawah sana, sampai ke Gaara yang sungguh hemat bicara dan berlingkar mata hitam.

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura-san?" Naruto ingin sekali menampar wajahnya sendiri, membungkam mulutnya yang sudah bertanya tanpa babibu. Tapi jujur saja, ekspresi Sakura waktu bercerita itu sungguh membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak. Ia bisa melihat seberapa besar rasa suka Sakura ke Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura agak memerah. Ia tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum sambil menjawab dengan tegas.

"Ya, aku suka Sasuke." Ia menjawab. "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Maka dari itu, waktu di mail ia bilang akan ke Osaka waktu libur musim semi, aku menawarkan diri untuk memandu," jelasnya jujur. "Maaf ya, Naruto-kun, motifku tampak tidak tulus." Ada sedikit rasa bersalah nampak di ekspresi Sakura.

Namun Naruto paham betul alasan seperti itu. Ia tahu sungguh bagaimana rasanya ingin bersama dengan seseorang entah bagaimanapun caranya. Karena itu, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa merasa kesal dengan Sakura lagi.

"Tidak apa, Sakura-san." Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah memandu kami disini. Sasuke pun juga jadi bisa bernostalgia tentang masa-masa SMP-nya."

Sakura ikut tersenyum lagi. "Ne, Naruto-kun… Tapi Sasuke-kun belum punya pacar kan?"

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun ia lalu segera menjawabnya. "Kelihatannya belum…"

Mendengar itu Sakura terlihat lega. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah pikiran Naruto yang sekarang sibuk mencerna segala sesuatunya. Sakura sudah jelas menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke memberi balasan kepada Sakura di White Day. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?

Musim semi kali ini tampaknya Naruto harus siap untuk merasakan patah hati.

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Kepala Naruto diletakkan di kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka, lengannya sendiri bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Meja yang ada di dekat jendela malah ia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk untuk menghadap ke jendela.

Besok ia masih harus melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Kyoto dan harusnya malam ini ia gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk beristirahat ataupun melihat-lihat luar. Bagaimanapun juga ini liburan yang sudah ia nantikan, bukan?

Namun nyatanya sekarang ia sendirian di kamar penginapan ini. Sasuke pergi mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumahnya sekalian mampir sebentar memberi salam ke keluarga Sakura. Sebenarnya Naruto membatin, sedekat apa hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke? Kenapa sampai Sasuke dibawa ke rumah Sakura juga? Namun Naruto tahu ia hanyalah orang luar yang tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang lain. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk tinggal di penginapan saja setelah berterima kasih kepada Sakura karena telah memandu mereka hari ini. Mereka berpisah setelah makan malam dengan masing-masing dari Naruto dan Sasuke membawa alamat penginapan mereka.

Perjalanan kali ini membuat Naruto merasa asing dengan Sasuke. Mungkin juga itu efek karena pikirannya selalu berkata bahwa Sakura kenal lebih lama dengan Sasuke dibanding dengan dirinya. Sakura lebih tahu banyak soal Sasuke. Lihat, bahkan tadi waktu mereka berkeliling akuarium pun Sasuke lebih banyak tertawa bersama dengan Sakura. Mau tidak mau Naruto jadi merasa rendah diri. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia bersikap melankolis seperti ini. Namun rasa itu muncul dengan sendirinya, membuat sedari tadi Naruto lebih banyak diam dan mengikuti mereka berdua saja. Padahal tadinya Naruto sudah sedikit banyak merasa bahwa Sasuke menganggapnya spesial karena ia mengajak Naruto berlibur bersama kali ini.

Pemandangan dari jendela kamar ini sungguh menyesakkan. Di halaman penginapan terdapat pohon-pohon sakura yang sudah mulai bermekaran bunganya. Di bawah pohon itu diletakkan lampu-lampu yang menyorot ke atas sehingga pemandangan sakura terlihat lebih eksotis. Namun justru hal itulah yang membuat Naruto teringat akan semuanya. Tentang cokelat rasa sakura yang diterima Sasuke, tentang _cookies _sakura yang Sasuke berikan untuk Sakura, tentang Sakura yang namanya mencerminkan bunga sakura itu sendiri, sampai tadi sewaktu Sakura berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

Mungkin juga Sakura akan mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Sasuke setelah ini. Besok Sakura tidak akan memandu mereka karena pagi-pagi mereka sudah harus berangkat lagi. Tapi mungkin lain halnya kalau malam ini Sasuke datang dengan membawa kabar bahwa Sakura menyatakan perasaannya dan Sasuke menerimanya.

Pintu kamar mendadak diketuk. Tanpa harus menyebutkan nama pun, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke yang baru saja pulang.

Pintu terbuka tanpa Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto memang membiarkan kamarnya tidak dikunci tadi agar misalkan ia tertidur pun Sasuke bisa masuk.

"Kau tidak tidur? Kupikir kau tidak ikut karena terlalu lelah dan ingin tidur." Tanpa mengucapkan salam, Sasuke langsung bertanya. Ia masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi, kali ini menguncinya dari dalam.

Naruto menggeleng pelan tanpa berbalik. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan kaki saja."

"Tumben sekali kau punya batas tenaga," goda Sasuke sambil menaruh tasnya di dekat lemari futon. "Kukira kau akan lebih bersemangat lagi hari ini. Apa perjalanan ini kurang menyenangkan? Kau bisa menikmatinya?" Ia berjongkok untuk membongkar isi dalam tasnya, mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke memang baik hati, batin Naruto. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Mungkin ia takut ia sudah mengajak Naruto kesini tapi hanya ia yang menikmatinya.

"Aku menikmatinya kok," jawab Naruto, sedikit berbohong. Jawabannya tetap sama seperti jawabannya tadi-tadi. "Osaka memang menyenangkan."

Sasuke yang tadi sedang sibuk mengurus bawaannya langsung berhenti, lebih memilih untuk menatap Naruto. "Benarkah menyenangkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menghela napas dan meregangkan tangannya. Ia mengangguk, kali ini berbalik dan turun dari meja. Lebih baik sekarang ia pura-pura mengantuk saja. Tadi ia sudah menggelar futon-nya dan berguling sebentar disana, namun ia tidak betah.

"Kalau kau benar-benar senang, kenapa dari tadi kau terus memaksakan diri?" Mendadak pertanyaan Sasuke langsung masuk dengan tajamnya ke Naruto. Apa Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa ia tidak menikmati perjalanannya?

"Memaksakan diri apanya?" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku tidak senang, sudah dari tadi aku langsung memesan bus dan pulang ke Tokyo." Ia bergerak mendekati futon dan merebahkan dirinya, menutupi badannya dengan selimut. Untung tadi begitu sampai ia langsung mandi dulu, jadi kali ini badannya sudah bersih.

Sasuke menatap tingkah aneh Naruto, lalu ia mendengus.

"Hei, Naruto…" panggilnya, tidak peduli Naruto sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Apa kau kecewa aku Sakura ikut di perjalanan kita hari ini tanpa aku memberitahumu lebih dulu?"

"Kenapa harus marah?" Naruto langsung menjawab di balik selimutnya. "Bukannya malah bagus yah, ada yang sudah mengenal daerah ini, juga kau bisa bernostalgia."

Mendengar tanggapan Naruto, Sasuke menyipitkan mata dengan malas. "Begitukah?"

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari Naruto. Kenapa juga Sasuke harus menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu? Seakan-akan Sasuke bisa membaca isi hati Naruto saja.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia melipat kedua kakinya di depan dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya di kedua lengan yang ia taruh di belakang.

"Sakura tadi menyatakan perasaan padaku," ucap Sasuke mendadak, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget. Dugaannya benar. "Selama ini aku sudah merasa dia punya perasaan khusus terhadapku, dan ternyata instingku benar."

Siapa juga yang mau repot-repot mengirimkan cokelat waktu Valentine dan seharian memandu perjalanan kalau Sasuke hanyalah teman biasa? Naruto yang notabene baru kenal dengan Sakura pun sudah tahu.

"Oh. Kau menerimanya kan?" tanggap Naruto. Di balik selimut, matanya terpejam erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Insting."

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

Suasana hening sejenak. Naruto tidak ingin menanggapi cerita Sasuke lagi, takut apa yang akan ia dengar adalah kisah romantis yang akan dilalui Sasuke setelah ini bersama dengan Sakura. Maaf-maaf saja, ia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk patah hati. Ia pun juga tidak ingin merecoki hubungan mereka kalau memang akhirnya Sasuke memilih Sakura.

"Kau tahu, instingku bekerja lebih baik dari instingmu." Sasuke akhirnya mengakhiri kebisuan itu. Ia lalu mengaduk-aduk tasnya lagi. Diliriknya Naruto yang masih betah berdiam di dalam selimut itu. "Instingku mengatakan hal lain."

Naruto tidak ingin menimpalinya lagi. Saat ini ia hanya perlu memejamkan mata, menunggu sampai kantuk membawanya ke alam mimpi. Ia harap besok perasaannya sudah bisa lebih baik dan ia bisa terus memasang topeng 'aku baik-baik saja' sampai perjalanan ini selesai.

Tapi kantuk tidak kunjung mendatanginya. Yang mendatanginya malah sesuatu yang lain, yang sekarang sudah menimpa tubuhnya di atas selimutnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto langsung membuka selimutnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke sudah naik ke futon dan menduduki kaki Naruto yang tersembunyi di balik selimut. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar, tidak merasa bersalah karena telah menjadikan kaki Naruto sebagai tempat duduk.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari situ, Sasuke? Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau masih disitu. Lagipula kau belum mandi kan? Kenapa langsung naik ke futon?"

Sasuke menatap mata safirnya. Lalu tanpa menyingkir, ia menjawab. "Karena kau tidak mendengarkanku berbicara."

Dengusan keluar dari hidung Naruto. Ditatapnya balik onyx itu. "Aku dengar. Kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti ini."

"Instingku mengatakan kau cemburu." Sasuke secara blak-blakan berkata pada Naruto.

Langsung saja dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia agak gelagapan, kenapa mendadak Sasuke langsung seperti berubah jadi orang lain saja. "Hah? Cemburu kenapa?"

"Sudah, bilang saja kau cemburu."

"Kenapa aku harus mengakui kalau aku cemburu?" Walau itu faktanya, Naruto tidak mau menerimanya begitu saja. Atau, jangan-jangan Sasuke malah mengiranya menyukai Sakura? "Atau… kau kira aku akan merebut Sakura-san darimu?" Ia menatap Sasuke tajam-tajam.

Malah helaan napas yang keluar dari Sasuke. "Jadi kau menyukai Sakura?" tanyanya balik. "Berarti ekspresi terluka yang tadi kau berikan waktu kita di kastil Osaka itu karena Sakura menerima pemberianku di White Day ini dengan senang?"

Mata Naruto membelalak. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu?

"Siapa juga yang tidak sadar kalau kau sama sekali tidak bersembunyi tadi dan malah terpaku pada tempatmu? Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas tadi, Naruto." Sasuke agak geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Tapi kukira kau cemburu karena aku memberi balasan ke Sakura sedangkan aku belum memberi balasan kepadamu."

Naruto hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke. Namun setelah semua tercerna secara baik di otaknya, Naruto memerah. Ia menutupi wajahnya lagi dengan selimut agar Sasuke tidak dapat melihat ekspresi malunya. Ia ketahuan Sasuke?

"Mungkin imajinasimu saja?" ucap Naruto dari balik selimut.

Sasuke ingin tertawa. Sudah terlambat. Muka Naruto sudah memerah dan sudah terlihat olehnya sebelum ia masuk ke balik selimut. Pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak masuk SMA ini memang lucu. Tingkahnya tidak pernah membuat Sasuke bosan. Bahkan sedikit demi sedikit ia pun mulai ikut berkegiatan di luar ruangan karena pengaruh Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke meraih ujung kepala Naruto yang tersembunyi itu. Naruto masih menghadap ke atas di balik selimutnya. Ia tidak bisa berbalik atau menghadapkan badannya ke samping karena kakinya masih tertahan oleh Sasuke. Perlahan, Sasuke mengubah posisinya sehingga ia tepat berada di atas Naruto. Dirabanya wajah Naruto di balik selimut.

"Apaan sih Sasuke?" protes Naruto tanpa menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupinya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke malah menggerayangi wajahnya dari balik selimutnya.

Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya menekan selimut di kedua sisi kepala Naruto agar selimut itu menekan wajah Naruto, lalu sebelum Naruto memprotes, dengan bibirnya ia menekan agak keras tempat dimana bibir Naruto berada di balik selimut.

Naruto yang belum sempat protes itu hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya, terutama bibirnya, tertekan oleh selimut. Ia tidak tahu bagian mana dari Sasuke yang telah menekannya, sayangnya.

Setelah itu dengan cepat Sasuke menyingkir agar Naruto bisa bernapas dengan biasa lagi, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah tasnya. Naruto sendiri langsung membuka selimutnya, duduk, dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang sedang berjalan.

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Ada dendam padaku?" protes Naruto.

"Kalau aku dendam padamu, sudah kubekap kau sejak kau tidur di bus waktu kita berangkat." Sasuke terkekeh geli. Naruto yang sedang merajuk ini merupakan tanda kalau ia sudah kembali bersemangat.

"Tunggu sampai berita ini kusebarkan ke seluruh sekolah," ancam Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha melakukan percobaan pembunuhan ke Naruto Namikaze, seorang siswa berprestasi kebanggaan sekolah."

"Kebanggaan sekolah? Berprestasi?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya sambil membuka coklat mini yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya, lalu memakannya. "Kau bermimpi? Yang ada nantinya kau yang dikira tersangka."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Sasuke malas. "Iya, iya. Semua pasti lebih percaya kalau Sasuke Uchiha sang bintang sekolah-lah yang diserang."

Sasuke tergelak sambil berjalan mendekati futon Naruto. Ia membawa sebuah kantung yang agak besar di tangannya. "Omong-omong, aku mau mengganti cokelatmu."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Naruto. Mengganti cokelat? Apakah ini soal cokelat Valentine? Tapi kenapa Sasuke menggunakan kata 'mengganti cokelat'? "Mengganti cokelat?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang berjongkok di pinggir futonnya.

"Ya, mengganti cokelatmu yang tadi kuminum," sahut Sasuke santai.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal itu? Sudah kubilang tidak usah diganti. Toh isinya tinggal sedikit." Hati Naruto agak mencelos waktu Sasuke mengatakan ia mengganti minuman cokelat Naruto tadi, bukan membalas cokelat Valentine-nya.

"Makanya…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi. "…aku juga akan mengganti setengahnya saja."

Ia meraih dagu Naruto dan langsung ditariknya ke bawah agar mulut Naruto terbuka. Dengan secepat mungkin Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yang terbuka itu. Lidahnya mendorong cokelat yang sudah ia gigit sampai terbagi dua itu lalu memasukkan separuhnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Setelah itu, perlahan dilepaskannya tangannya dari dagu Naruto agar kedua bibir Naruto bisa menutup lagi. Dilepaskannya bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, namun sejenak ia menyapu bibir itu sekali lagi untuk menghapus sedikit salivanya yang tertinggal disana.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, terbengong dengan aksi Sasuke barusan. Sasuke menciumnya? Tidak… Sebenarnya itu pemindahan cokelat saja. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat perut Naruto menjadi taman kupu-kupu dimana banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan kemana-mana.

Si pelaku malah dengan santainya mengunyah cokelat yang masih ada di mulutnya. "Maaf kalau tidak terlalu manis. Ini _black chocolate_. Tadi aku membelinya sewaktu kita ke akuarium." Sasuke malah dengan cuek menjelaskan asal mula cokelat itu.

Tangan Naruto agak bergetar, perlahan menutupi mulutnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Cokelat itu pun ia biarkan saja tergeletak di dalam mulutnya tanpa ia kunyah atau telan, membiarkannya lumer dengan sendirinya karena saliva.

"Dan kau mau tahu apa jawabanku tentang pernyataan Sakura?" Sasuke malah sekarang mengganti topik seenaknya sendiri. Ia melirik Naruto yang masih bengong, lalu tersenyum. Sasuke tahu Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Aku bilang ke Sakura kalau aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, syok yang diberikannya tadi terlalu hebat. Naruto masih duduk diam dengan pose yang sama. Hal itu membuat senyuman terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka berbohong…" Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala pirang Naruto. "Karena itu aku ingin kau menjalin hubungan denganku, Naruto."

Belum lepas syok yang tadi dirasakan Naruto, sekarang tambah lagi malah syok yang mendatangi pikirannya. Rasanya sekarang Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi jiwanya ada dimana. Kalau bisa terlihat pun, mungkin sekarang asap sudah keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, menandakan ia _overworked_.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menyahut dengan benar untuk saat ini." Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Makanya aku hanya butuh anggukan atau gelenganmu untuk saat ini."

Namun Naruto malah mengerjapkan matanya. Detak jantungnya sungguh di atas normal sekarang. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat baginya, dari adegan Sasuke memindahkan cokelat ke mulutnya, sampai adegan Sasuke memintanya berpacaran. Apa ini halusinasinya?

Kelihatannya bahkan untuk menggerakkan kepala pun Naruto kesusahan. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan ia tahu ialah alasannya. Karena itu, ia mengambil tangan Naruto yang masih menutupi mulutnya, lalu meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri.

"Kau bisa merasakannya kan Naruto? Aku pun gugup, sama denganmu…"

Tangan yang ada di dada Sasuke itu perlahan menjadi hangat. Ritme yang cepat itu tentu saja tertangkap oleh indra peraba Naruto. Detak yang tidak kalah cepat dari detak jantung Naruto. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto?

"Kau… serius?" Setelah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri dan pikirannya lagi. "Kau serius soal ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan dengan suara agak bergetar.

Anggukan didapatnya sebagai jawaban. "Tentu saja…" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum agar Naruto bisa lebih tenang lagi. "Aku menyukaimu Naruto. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu, ingin menghabiskan sisa perjalanan kita ini sebagai sepasang kekasih…"

Ribuan kupu-kupu lagi-lagi beterbangan di dalam perut Naruto. Ucapan Sasuke mengalir, memasuki telinganya dengan lembut.

"Tadinya kupikir aku akan menyatakannya di Kyoto saja. Tapi aku ingin perjalanan kita besok adalah kencan pertama kita sebagai kekasih. Jadi kuputuskan menyatakannya sekarang saja. Maaf ya, harus mendengarnya secara mendadak seperti ini."

Jantung Sasuke masih saja berpacu dengan cepat di bawah telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan tiap-tiap debaran itu, dan itu membuatnya merasa bahagia. Ialah yang membuat Sasuke berdebar seperti ini, bukan orang lain…

Tangan Naruto yang satu lagi bergerak ke atas, meraih pipi Sasuke. "Kau salah urutan, baka." Mungkin kalau ada yang mendengar Naruto menyebut Sasuke dengan panggilan 'baka', orang itu akan tertawa lalu meledek Naruto 'tidak terbalik?'. "Apa pantas kalau kau menciumku dulu baru mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku?"

"Itu karena aku sudah percaya diri kalau kau juga menyukaiku, dobe." Sasuke tidak dapat menahan gelinya lagi. Sungguh, Naruto membuatnya lepas dari karakter sehari-harinya.

"Sungguh percaya diri sekali kau teme," balas Naruto, sekarang Naruto mendengus geli. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak?"

Sejenak, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyerahkan balasan White Day-ku."

"Kau ada balasan untukku?" Naruto agak kaget kali ini. Dikiranya Sasuke benar-benar tidak membalas cokelatnya. "Kau tidak membelinya di akuarium tadi juga kan?"

"Bodoh," ucap Sasuke cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku membawanya dari Tokyo dan sudah kupersiapkan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Dan itu bukan balasan biasa."

"Mana? Mana? Di kantung itu ya?" Kali ini debaran di dada Naruto sudah bertambah dengan adanya debaran tanda penasaran. Ia terlihat bersemangat untuk melihat apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Kantung yang dibawa Sasuke tadi terlihat agak besar, menambah rasa penasaran Naruto.

Sasuke malah melengos ke samping sembari satu tangannya menggenggam bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi dengan erat. "Kau belum memberi jawaban, dobe. Mana mungkin kuserahkan padamu sebelum kau menjawabku?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. Bibirnya agak dikerucutkan. Tapi yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pantas. "Iya, Sasuke teme. Aku menyukaimu dan bersedia menjalin hubungan denganmu." Naruto sengaja mengucapkannya dengan cepat agar jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar lebih kencang dari sekarang. Tapi selepas kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, ada suatu kelegaan yang terasa di hati Naruto. Ia berhasil mengatakannya juga pada Sasuke walau selama ini ia pikir ia tidak akan bisa menyampaikannya. "Puas? Sekarang mana balasanku?"

Ucapan penuh percaya diri Naruto sangat berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang perlahan menampakkan semburat kemerahan. Di mata Sasuke, Naruto sangat manis sekarang. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke yakin ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan menjalani hari dengan Naruto ke depannya.

"Ini…" Sasuke memajukan dirinya, menangkap bibir Naruto sekali lagi dengan bibirnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Naruto, lalu tangan sebelahnya meletakkan kantung besar yang tadi dibawanya itu di tangan si pirang.

Meskipun apa yang ia inginkan sudah ada di tangannya sekarang, namun pikiran Naruto sudah tidak tertuju pada balasan yang diberikan Sasuke lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah nama Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Matanya yang masih membelalak itu dapat menangkap pemandangan indah di depannya. Mata Sasuke yang tertutup, bulu mata Sasuke yang lentik, kulit putih Sasuke, serta beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke depan, sedikit menutupi matanya. Namun setelah menikmati pemandangan itu, perlahan mata Naruto pun terpejam dan ia membiarkan Sasuke menikmati bibirnya.

Biarlah kelopak sakura yang menari tertiup angin di balik jendela-lah yang menjadi saksi atas berpadunya dua insan di awal musim semi ini.

**END**

**OMAKE**

"Lollipop?" Naruto mengernyit heran saat mendapati ternyata kantung besar itu berisi lollipop super besar yang dimasukkan di dalam kotak yang besar juga. "Kenapa malah lollipop? Kukira kau akan memberiku cokelat atau _cookies_…" Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran, masih memandang lollipop berdiameter 25 senti di depannya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Naruto. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka…" jawab Naruto cepat. "…apalagi ini darimu," tambahnya pelan.

"Lollipop ini membuatku ingat padamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat cokelat untukmu sebagai balasan. Tapi saat aku lewat toko permen minggu lalu dan melihat lollipop yang diletakkan di display, aku akhirnya berpikir untuk memberimu ini saja," jelas Sasuke, membuat Naruto langsung bersyukur Sasuke tidak jadi membuatkan coklat untuknya. Bisa-bisa Naruto berakhir di rumah sakit dengan diagnosis keracunan. "Spiral lollipop ini mirip dengan motif spiral yang selalu kau bubuhkan di tanda tanganmu bukan? Kebanyakan kausmu juga punya motif spiral begini. Membuatku langsung teringat padamu kalau melihatnya," tambah Sasuke, membuat Naruto _blushing_. "Lalu kurasa kau berwarna-warni seperti warna lollipop ini. Tidak cuma satu warna saja, tapi kau punya berbagai warna. Kau punya banyak ekspresi untuk ditunjukkan, kau punya berbagai sisi, baik yang menyenangkan, maupun menyebalkan." Kali ini Naruto memprotesnya dan dibalas dengan tawa geli Sasuke. "Tapi yang pasti, kau ini memberi banyak warna di hidupku, Naruto. Karena itu aku memilih lollipop ini, kupesan yang besar ke toko permen itu khusus untukmu."

Warna merah menjadi warna dasar wajah Naruto sekarang. Ternyata Sasuke bisa menggombalinya juga. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke pun sudah memiliki berbagai warna dalam dirinya sekarang.

Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah bagaimana cara Naruto menghabiskan lollipop sebesar ini sendirian… Yah, tapi mulai sekarang, yang pasti Naruto akan lebih dan lebih lagi menyukai musim semi dan lollipop.

**THE ACTUAL END**

* * *

**Written for celebrating Sasunaru Shrine's birthday. **

**Mind to RnR? =) Will be glad if you let me know that you read the story~**

**chiimao13**


End file.
